A Wayward Crown
by cosmic-divinity
Summary: The pharaoh decides to join an everyday patrol on the great sea to the north of Egypt when their ship is suddenly attacked by mysterious people from the sea who have been terrorizing their coastal towns. Atem barely escapes them, having to dive into the sea and letting it carry him off. He's found wounded and exhausted by a young boy Yugi and his grandfather Solomon.
1. Chapter 1

The growing darkness of the great Northern Sea was what was in front of Atem's eyes. His limbs felt numb and incapable of moving. When he attempted to move his legs to swim up towards the surface, he only managed a weak twitch of the muscles. The blade embedded in his right thigh didn't help. Now, he was helplessly sinking lower into the sea. If anything, some strange creature of the deep would finish him off before drowning did.

The attack had come out of nowhere from a mysterious people that not even his great kingdom of Egypt could hold off. It had been a regular patrol, and Atem ignored the protest from his advisors and joined it. It had been quite some time since he'd been out at sea. Watching the sails unfurl in the strong breeze and the glimmer against the sun were beautiful sights.

It started when a group of strange, unfamiliar ships approached theirs and instantly knocked against them, boarding without hesitation. The men who invaded were strong and merciless. Their muscled arms alone were easily enough to snap Atem in half. His guards fought bravely, swords clashing against each other. Backed into a corner, Atem drew his bronze sword. It was curved at the end, different from the swords the strange warriors brandished. Before he had the chance to fight back, one ran up and stuck a dagger right into his right thigh. It hadn't been a lethal strike, making Atem conclude that they didn't intend to kill him. They could have easily done so since they killed his guards off without a second thought. They could easily do away with the young Pharaoh too. What sent chills down his spine was that they intended to capture him alive, merely wounding his leg. What could possibly be their motive? These people often attacked coastal villages but not much more. Why did they want to kidnap a pharaoh? Perhaps they were working with the Hittites or various other enemies of Egypt. Whatever it was, Atem couldn't allow himself to be taken by these brutes. A pharaoh isn't one to give up.

Before they could grab him, Atem dealt a swift kick with his good leg to the man's stomach, stunning him for a few seconds before piercing his bronze sword through his shoulder where the armor didn't protect him. Another had come up from behind and grabbed a fistful of his hair, his hand like a vice and undoing his braids. With gritted teeth and determination, Atem pulled the sword out of the man's shoulder and flipped it to plunge it into the man behind him. With a grunt of pain, he finally let go of him. Now, he'd make his escape while he tried to pull the sword out. What did him in was smacking his back against the side of the ship in the process of jumping overboard. Now, a ways away from the where the ship was, he found himself sinking deeper and deeper into the sea. Just as darkness was about to take over his vision, he felt something rough surround him and stopped him from sinking further. Not soon after, he felt himself being tugged towards the surface. From the rough feel of rope on his fingers, it had to be a net. Thank the gods. He must've run into a fisherman's net by sheer luck or it was possible that it was the same men who attacked him reeling him back in. He prayed for the former. He didn't know how long he had been floating around for, but he hoped it had been enough to run into a benevolent fisherman. Right before he reached the sparkling surface, everything faded into darkness.

When Atem woke up, he was lying on his side. From the rolling feel and sound of waves crashing, he guessed that he was on a boat. It was hopefully the boat of someone who would help him. He could barely move out of sheer exhaustion and pain. As he opened his eyes, he looked upon a calm sea, the surface like glass save for a few small waves that broke the smoothness of it. They must've been nearing a port as he spotted many boats either coming back or setting out to sea. The sun made the water practically illuminate with varying hues from deep blue to light indigo, getting lighter and lighter as they neared the port. A sharp pain in his leg made him nearly cry out when he attempted to move. The rough feel of the wooden deck of the boat didn't help as it dug into his skin at even the slightest movement. The dagger in his thigh may have been gone, replaced by bandages, but it still hurt. He risked serious infection without proper treatment. If he was in Egypt, it would have already been treated and dressed properly. Atem's heart ached when he thought back to his home and people. He wondered what was being done about his disappearance. Did they think he was dead? Was he being mourned at this very moment?

"Ah, so you're awake. How are you feeling?" a voice asked in Aramaic.

Luckily, Atem was familiar with the dialect having learned a few foreign ones. He hoped his Egyptian accent wasn't too apparent.

"As well as can be expected. You have my thanks for rescuing me."

Atem had to be careful with how he spoke. He was used to speaking as a pharaoh. Now, he had to speak like a regular common citizen to avoid suspicion even in another language. He couldn't even be sure that this man didn't know who he was already.

"How did you even end up in my fishing net, young one? You could imagine my surprise when a young man was in my net along with the fish," the man chuckled.

Atem managed to get himself into a sitting position and looked at the older man.

"Well, I suppose it's kind of a long story..as you can imagine."

Atem took a sharp intake of air, suddenly remembering his hair as he brushed his fingers through it. His hair was the most unusual aspect of him that instantly made him different. Because of its tendency to spike upwards, he usually kept it in braids in the Egyptian style. However, the water and rough handling had left them loose and only partly braided. With one of the bands around his wrist, he combed his fingers through it to undo the braids and did it up in a bun, hoping that would keep it lowkey, though that wouldn't help with the golden bangs. He was thankful that his pharaoh regalia had been washed away into the sea at least somewhat making him look like a common citizen. All Atem was thinking about was getting off this boat once they got to the port and making his way back to Egypt without getting captured or killed. The key would be to go about unnoticed, but first things first were his injuries.

"Yugi! Come back up here. We're about to dock," the older man yelled.

"Coming, grandpa! Hey, is that guy awake yet?"

Atem's violet eyes met similar ones belonging to a young boy somewhere around his age he guessed. What was stranger was this kid had the same kind of hair, same style, and colors more or less. He had figured that he was the only one with hair like that. He also noticed that the boy didn't seem to resemble his grandfather much, possibly adopted from some land far away.

"Oh, hello, you're awake! I'm Yugi, and that's my grandpa, Solomon. You gave us quite the surprise when we pulled you in along with fish," Yugi said excitedly.

"Yugi! The dock!"

"Oh, right, sorry!"

Atem only nodded, watching Yugi scramble off to help with docking the boat. They both seemed nice enough and unsuspicious of him, though the grandpa had been rather quiet. If he could, he'd jump off and run as fast as he could if it wasn't for his injured leg. For now, he'd have to rely on these two until he could at least walk properly. It felt humiliating to not even have the ability to run away. If they wished ill will upon him, there wasn't much he could do.

"Yugi, you're young. You help him walk," Solomon said as he oversaw the fish being loaded into a cart. "I'll meet you back at home."

"Don't worry. We'll get your wound patched up better."

Atem sighed and begrudgingly accepted Yugi's hand. With a pained groan, he managed to stand up on shaky legs. He took deep breaths, leaning heavily on the other. How could one wound cause so much pain? Being submerged in the sea probably didn't help along with the threat of infection. For the time being, he was completely at the mercy of his rescuers.


	2. Chapter 2

A note: Atem's dreams are in italics and switched to the 1st person

* * *

Atem took the time to survey his surroundings, leaning against Yugi as they walked through town, though it was more of a limp for him. Each time he had to put weight on his injured leg, he had to grit his teeth in order to keep quiet. The town looked peaceful enough. It was a small fishing village that looked the same as any other on the coast. Atem recalled the times his father had told him about the lands of Canaan and the Levant. It was a plentiful land in the midst of arid deserts. He could imagine they were sought after by many. He knew to the east was Assyria and to the north were the Hittites. North would be the best direction to stay away from, though he had not doubt that the word of the missing pharaoh was already spreading through the lands and seas. He couldn't be at ease even in a seemly safe village like this. The fishermen may have saved him, but he couldn't let his guard down for a second. He had let his guard down back in Egypt and look where that got him. If anything, he thought it would be the sorcerers who liked to summon monsters.

"Figures our mysterious foes from the sea would be my undoing," he said to himself in his Egyptian dialect.

"What was that?" Yugi asked. "What language was that?"

"Uh, n-nothing. I was just talking to myself," Atem said quickly back in Aramaic. It wasn't his most proficient language, but he at least knew enough to converse. If it came to slang or local words, he'd be at a complete loss.

As they kept walking, the town and market soon grew smaller and smaller behind them as they neared a cliff that dropped off to the sea below. Usually, the sea would bring feelings of wonder, amazement, and possibility, but now, it just reminded him of all the pain and turmoil he'd been through so far. His skin still stung lightly from the salt water, especially on the wound on his thigh. Once they reached the small house, Yugi led him to a modest back room with a window that overlooked the sea. Thankfully, a shade was drawn over it. The light from the sun shone in in long blocks from the openings in the shades. There wasn't a bed of any sort, but a mattress had been laid in the middle of the room along with two pillows.

"Sorry, I know it isn't much, but we'll try to make you as comfortable as possible. The second pillow is to help prop your injured leg up. It'll help alleviate some of the pain." Yugi helped him ease onto the mattress, placing the second pillow underneath his thigh with the gentlest touch.

"Thank you. It's perfect. I hope that I can recover quickly so I don't hinder you and your grandfather," Atem said politely with a slight bow.

Oh, don't worry about that. You won't be a burden. You've arrived at a special time. Our village is having a celebration. There will be a festival with lights, food, and more. It's in a few days, so I hope you'll feel a bit better by then. For now, we'll take care of you. It would be our pleasure. I'm sure my grandpa won't mind as long as it won't do anything to our business," Yugi chuckled and applied a cool, damp cloth to Atem's forehead, having him lie down. "You have a slight fever, though that's no surprise from what you've been through. Oh, say, I didn't catch your name or where you're from. I noticed you have a slight accent when you speak, but I didn't want to be rude and bring it up."

Atem felt himself instantly tense up at the question. He knew he couldn't say his actual name. It was too huge of a risk. The two fishermen might not know it, but if they start spreading it around their town, it might spread to someone that does know of the name. He couldn't really hide the fact that he was Egyptian. He could stick with that but make himself out to be more of a commoner

"My name is..Aut. I'm Egyptian. That's where the accent comes from. I've travelled around, so I know a few other languages," Atem said, hoping he didn't say it too quickly. The name had come from one of his childhood friends, and now it would help cover his true identity.

"Oh, that's a great name, Aut. I've heard stories from people around here who have travelled to Egypt. It sounds like an amazing place. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to go."

"It really is. I miss it, but the..ship I was on had crashed in a storm, and I drifted out to sea. That's when you two found me just in time." Atem wasn't exactly a fan of blatant lying, but this time he had to to survive. He couldn't just tell him that he was attacked by mysterious warriors from the sea and nearly captured, having to jump into the sea to escape. Perhaps if he came to trust them, but for now, he couldn't trust anyone.

"How terrifying, but you're safe now. Now, Aut, you should get some rest. You've been through a lot today." Yugi took the cloth to dampen it again and replaced it on his forehead.

"Yes, thank you..for everything."

Soon, he was left alone in the small room with the setting sun casting its crimson rays through the blinds. It was the last thing he saw before falling asleep. Lying down made him realize just how exhausted he was. His eyelids felt heavy as they slowly closed and soon lulled himself into a deep sleep.

 _As I trudged through the Egyptian sands, the pyramids lay in the distance just as I remembered them. Gazing up towards the sky, my eyes widened as a bloody red replaced the usual light blue of the desert sky. Something was very wrong. I could feel it in the wind that picked up the sand around me. When I looked back to the pyramids, they had disappeared without a trace. Waves were washing towards me, and I was soon engulfed by the sea. I couldn't see any chains or bounds of any sort but something was tugging me down underwater. It was the same terror I felt when I was sinking deeper into the abyss of the sea. The last thing I saw before being engulfed by the cold darkness was a giant hand that seemed to form from the abyss itself like a colossal beast. Being underwater, I was unable to cry out as terror overtook me. The grip of the shadowy hand began suffocating me while it pulled me in deeper and deeper until I couldn't even tell which way was up or down anymore._

 _"It's easier if you don't fight back, Pharaoh. Succumb to the abyss of darkness."_

Atem woke up violently, instantly gasping and sitting up as if he had held his breath too long. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to calm himself down. That had been one of the most realistic and terrifying dreams he had ever had. He recalled having a few similar ones when he was younger, but they seemed to stop once he became pharaoh. It seemed they were back once again. But what could it mean? Perhaps it had something to do with the attack. There must have been some motive behind it whether it was someone in Egypt or the work of one of their enemies. He had to figure it out before it was too late.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Solomon walked into the room with a small box in his hand.

Atem looked to the window to see the sun was still high in the sky. It must've been the early afternoon.

"Shouldn't you be out on your boat fishing? I would think you'd need to fish nearly every day for a living." Atem adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, trying not to move his leg.

"No worries. I have my grandson out doing that. I figured you'd want your wound stitched up so that leg of yours can stop bothering you." Solomon hummed to himself, kneeling by Atem and looking through the box.

"Wait, you sent Yugi out on your boat on his own?" Atem asked. Yugi seemed rather young and small to be manning a fishing boat on his own.

"Heh, he's stronger than he looks. Trust me."

He soon held a needle and thread in his hands. "I spent a good amount of my money on this, so you'd better be grateful."

Atem recognized the bottle he brought out as a salve used to treat open wounds. The stuff stunk, but it did the job of preventing infection.

"You have my greatest thanks. I promise I'll pay you back for what you had to spend."

"Eh, think nothing of it. I'm just doing what's right."

"True kindness. It is a rare thing to find. I'm sure the blessings of the gods are with you," Atem said, mostly out of respect.

"Gods, huh? Yugi was right. You must be from Egypt." Solomon chuckled to himself at the look on Atem's face. "Don't worry. That's all I need to know about you. I'm fine with you just being a stranger that I'm helping."

A more determined look crossed Solomon's face once everything was ready. He started by applying the salve to the open wound with the most careful touch. Atem flinched but only slightly. There was a slight sting at first, but that only meant that the salve was doing its job.

"This next part won't be as painless. The wound is wide, so I'll have to stitch it closed so it can heal properly. I have an herbal mix to numb the area a bit, but I can't guarantee it'll be pleasant. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get this over with." Atem nodded. He clenched his fists in preparation with the cloth in one hand. He placed it into his mouth to bite down on just in case.

With a nod back, Solomon began the short procedure. He held the needle over an open flame for a few seconds to disinfect it before going to work. Atem grunted slightly and bit down on the cloth at the bit of searing pain. The numbing herbal blend helped somewhat but couldn't completely block out the pain. Each new puncture from the needle brought on a fresh pinpoint of pain. Solomon worked as quickly yet carefully as he could. Once finished, he tightened the thread to close up the wound and tied it up. A cool, damp cloth was placed over to ease the pain.

"Finished. How are you holding up?" he asked, putting away the supplies.

"I'm managing. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but the puncturing from the needle was particularly unpleasant," Atem muttered. His leg shook slightly as he recovered, trying to take deep breaths. "Thank you. Hopefully this will help it heal quickly."

"I'll bring in food to you once it's done. What you should do now is rest and eat to regain your strength." Solomon left shortly after before Atem could say anything else.

He supposed the older man wasn't used to helping someone who was so polite. Atem really was grateful. After all, he was going out of his way to help him. Atem may have been a pharaoh, but he was always polite and respectful to anyone that showed him kindness. With a sigh, he lied back down, staring up at the ceiling as his leg twitched every now and then. It pained him to be stuck here, but he could trust these two at least. He hoped the kindness they have showed him so far was genuine.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Atem woke up to the sun yet again illuminating the room. He looked to the window with a smile on his face for once.

"Thank you, Ra, for always watching over me and greeting me with the sun," he said with reverence.

From the silence of the house, he guessed the two fishermen must be out at sea right now. A small wooden crutch was left by the doorway along with a bowl of water and a cloth. The two of them were always so thoughtful and kind. He said a little prayer, hoping the gods smiled upon them and brought them good fortune. His leg still ached, but it was more of a dull pain today, much better than yesterday at least though the crutch would come in handy. His skin was probably still covered in salt from the sea. It'd be best to wash himself. He started by carefully slipped his tunic off. The water was still lukewarm and felt amazing on his dry skin. Starting from his legs, he worked his way up to his face. Something must've been mixed into the water because his skin was starting to feel more moisturized and smooth as the salt was washed off of it. Afterwards, he slipped his tunic back on. He was glad he decided to wear a simple light tunic that went down to about his mid thigh. Somehow, his sandles had survived as well. It would be good to get some fresh air, so he strapped those on followed by the crutch to lean on. He wasn't quite sure about venturing outside. Who knows what would be waiting for him out there. The house was a bit outside of the main village, but people still passed through on the main road. They were sure to become curious if they went past the house and saw a stranger by it. Still, he had to risk it. He couldn't stand being confined to the small house any longer. Atem wasn't one too stay inside for very long when it was so nice outside. Everytime Ra gave them a sunny, clear day like this one he had to celebrate and enjoy it.

Atem walked with a bit of a limp, though the leg was much more walkable today. The fresh smell of the sea was in the air as soon as he made it outside. The short grass outside of the house tickled his feet as he made his way over towards the edge of the cliff. The sun instantly warmed him as he picked out a spot and sat down with a beautiful view of the sea. He found he was always drawn to it. It was breathtaking as it was dangerous, and it was that thrill that drew Atem to it.

"And that thrill was my undoing so it seems," he thought to himself with a sigh.

Now, he was in a foreign land with enemies not too far away. It was likely that a fellow Egyptian was behind this scheme as well though Atem didn't like to think about that. He remembered hearing whisperings in the palace, secret things that they said when they thought he wasn't around when he was young. It was always something about him being born with some kind of special power, but that was never revealed to him. He was told that he had to figure that out himself. Now, he was pharaoh, and he still didn't know what they meant by "special power." He figured it was the power to rule but maybe it was something else entirely. He was drawn away from his thoughts as he gazed down to the beach below by the port. There was a small crowd gathered down there. From the cliff it was hard to make out details and faces, but they all seemed to be excited about something. He leaned down some to try to make out what they were shouting.

"The rumors were true. It's Egyptian gold! Just washed up on our beach."

Atem felt himself tense up as he heard them. Egyptian gold..it had to be remnants of his pharaoh regalia that had been washed away into the sea during the attack. It was too much of a coincidence. He calmed himself down and turned away. It wasn't a problem. These people didn't know who he was. It couldn't be traced to him, but that brought about a more frightening fact. If word of this spread to his enemies or whoever was behind this, it would provide several locations where the gold has washed up or been found where they could find him. He was still in no shape to be travelling anywhere, but now he really had to keep a low profile. He was sure the excitement of the Egyptian discoveries would dissipate after a few days.

Atem found himself looking towards the town again. It really was a foolish idea, but curiosity was drawing him. He had never been to these lands before. He couldn't resist being able to see a culture different from his own. It was a small village, so the people probably didn't get many outsiders besides from the port. He went back into the house and found a note with what looked to be money by it.

 _Egyptian, since I didn't catch your name yet, if you're feeling up to it, there are a few items I need to pick up from the market, but I'm busy with my grandson on the boat today. If you wish, you can go there and use this money to buy them. The shopkeepers are nice and will help you find them._

 _-Solomon_

"Well, I suppose I owe him that much," Atem sighed.

Every instinct he had was telling him not to go, but he urged himself forward towards the town. He knew the use of the crutch would instantly draw attention to him, but it wasn't something he could help. As he walked along the road, he kept his eyes towards the ground, avoiding any gazes. He already felt exposed enough. He didn't need to meet eyes with anyone. Other than the fear of being discovered, the town was rather lovely. It was bustling with people, children laughing and playing. Some shepherds were passing through with their sheep to distant fields that were some of the greenest things Atem had seen. Since it was midday, the market was bustling with all sorts of different people. Once he spotted the shop he needed, he took a deep breath to find his voice and relax before approaching the woman there.


	4. Chapter 4

Atem could feel his heart beat increasing as he walked closer and closer to the shopkeeper. It would be his first time talking with someone here who wasn't the fishermen. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking up in the best Aramaic he could.

"Hello, I'm looking to buy some cooking vessels," he said with a curious nod. He wanted to come across as polite but not overly so.

The woman looked over him curiously before giving him a smile.

"Of course. We have a wide variety. What kinds were you looking for?"

Atem noticed her looking at him as he read through the list, though it only consisted of three items. She didn't say anything else until after the money was exchanged and the vessels given to him.

"Say, I haven't seen you around here before? Are you a traveler. Pardon me, I don't mean to sound rude or offensive, but you don't look like you're from here."

Atem would know that curious glance anywhere. It was that of seeing a foreigner, and being a pharaoh, Atem knew he was bound to attract attention no matter what especially with the rare traits he was born with: the hair, the eyes.

"It's true that I've come from a place far from here. I work on merchant ships all over the place, so I get that a lot. I'm Aut." He decided to stick with his made up name from now on. He wasn't sure how well known his real name was, but he didn't want to risk anything. He didn't know what the situation was in Egypt after all.

"You're so lucky to be able to travel so much. The farthest I've been is to Jerusalem from here," she chuckled. She sighed as she saw other customers approaching. "Looks like I'm going to be busy today. Say, if you're going to be at the upcoming festival, I'd love to hear stories about your travels."

"Oh, uh, it would be an honor. Good day," Atem said quickly with another nod and started to make his way back to the house by the cliff. It seemed he was already turning into a great liar, though he supposed it was rather easy since these people knew nothing about him. He could say he was the best juggler in the Levant part of a travelling circus, and they'd probably believe him.

Atem spent the rest of his time sitting by the cliff and looking out at the sea. It was always something that calmed him knowing that Egypt was somewhere beyond the horizon. He wasn't exactly sure how long he spent doing that until a tap on his shoulder caused him to jump in surprise and quickly turn around, ready for anything despite his injured leg. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Yugi.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I was..lost in thought," he said once he recovered from the little scare.

"Hi, Aut! My grandpa says thanks for running that errand for him. It's good to see you up and about. You're looking a lot better too," he said, taking a seat next to him. "We found something really cool while out fishing today. Look." Yugi unwrapped an object to reveal a curved bronze blade, one that looked all too familiar to Atem.

"My sword! You found it. I can't believe it was just floating in the sea," Atem gasped and held it in his hands.

"That's yours? That's amazing and lucky too. The writing on the handle..it's Egyptian hieroglyphs, right?"

"Correct. It's my name." Atem knew he was safe in saying that since he knew for sure Yugi couldn't read his written language, many couldn't.

"Wow, I've never seen a bronze weapon like that before. I'm guessing you're skilled in swordsmanship?"

"I'd say I'm pretty proficient. The last I saw it was when I stabbed two of my attackers. It must've been dumped overboard as well. I didn't think it'd come back to me so easily." Atem stared at the way the setting sun's light shone over the smooth bronze. Some parts of the blade still had caked layers of dried blood from the attack, a grim reminder of what had happened.

"I'd love to see some of your skills..when your leg is better that is. Were you some kind of warrior?" Yugi had a curious sparkle in his eyes that made Atem smile. It reminded him of himself when the sword had first been given to him. He had completed his combat training with Mahad and helped out and watched the whole process of creating the weapon. The last step was carving his name into the wooden handle. It was an achievement he could never forget.

"Simply a means to protect myself. This world can be a dangerous place, you know?" Atem felt a twinge of guilt for having to lie so much. He'd love to share all of his stories, but right now, that was a dangerous thing to do even with Yugi whom he was starting to build a bond of trust with. "I promise to show a few of my skills once my leg is better, and I have a proper stance." He patted Yugi's head in an encouraging manner. "For now, it must be kept safe."

The week seemed to fly by as Atem familiarized himself with the village and the land around it. Each day, he gained more and more strength back, only needing the crutch when his leg really started to hurt. He kept a friendly yet distant relationship with the other villagers, still fearful of discovery. His bronze sword was kept safe and out of sight in the house. He wanted to be as helpful as he could to Yugi and Solomon since they had gone out of their way to rescue him and take him in while he recovered. Even though he was a stranger, they treated him like he was a part of their family. He would be forever grateful for that.

At the end of the week, the village was all geared up for their festival. Lanterns were stringed along the buildings and roads along with a huge fire pit for the bonfire in the middle of the town. By then, Atem was managing without the crutch. He still had a bit of limp as he walked, but he was much stronger than before. He planned on the festival being the last big event in this town before he started to make his way back to Egypt. It would be best for him to leave before something bad happened to this quaint town. The longer he stayed there, the more chances there were of him being discovered since word of his disappearance must have spread far and wide by now. The last thing he wished was for anything bad to happen here or to Yugi and Solomon. When he reclaimed his throne, he'd repay them for all their kindness.

Atem's eyes went wide as they approached the town's center with the huge fire in the middle roaring upwards in brilliant orange flames. Little glowing orbs from the flames escaped into the night sky like magical fairy lights. The lanterns everywhere gave the village a mystical look that reminded Atem of ancient stories.

"This is..incredible. I'm glad I'm feeling so better so that I can experience this. You have this every year?" Atem asked.

"Yup, every summer solstice. It's a big celebration, come on!"

"You kids have fun. I'm going to go talk with the other old timers." Solomon patted them both on the back and walked over in the opposite direction.

Yugi guided Atem over to all the different festivities, many involving food. By the time they were done, he felt like his stomach was bulging. He hadn't eaten that much food since the great feasts in Egypt. The great fire drew them next as many dances were happening there.

"Phew, I need to take a breather, Yugi," he said, taking a seat underneath a canopy to watch the others dance. He noted how they moved about to the rhythm of the drums and music with such freedom. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. "I need to let my stomach settle first," he chuckled at the pout Yugi gave him. "Go ahead and dance. I'll join you in a bit. I promise."

Atem watched Yugi dance with other kids from the village joined by some little ones as well. A slight smile played across his lips as he watched them. It warmed his heart to see people dancing with such freedom and glee. It was a community coming together to celebrate together. It was a quaint festival, but to him, it seemed as great as any. He was so focused on watching the musicians and others dancing along with the fire that he was taken by surprise to see Yugi standing in front of him, extending a hand out to him.

"Come on, you deserve to have some fun too."

"I don't know..you all dance so well..I don't really know how you do it here," Atem said reluctantly, though he slowly accepted Yugi's hand, standing up and following him towards the others.

"Don't worry. It's not about skill or anything like that. Just move how you want."

Atem mostly just danced how Yugi was dancing, trying his best to absorb himself in the music. His movements were stiff and awkward at first, but he slowly began to gain his confidence, remembering back to many festivals he had been to before. His limbs became looser and moved they way the music was going. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, but by the time he was growing tired and stopped and opened his eyes, he found the others by the fire intently watching him. There was a moment of silence where Atem was frozen, wondering if he had done something wrong when they started cheering. Many of them gave him pats on the back, and children were asking him to teach them how to dance like that.

"Wow, you're really good, Aut! Everyone loves your dancing. You looked so..free," Yugi said with a wide smile on his face.

"Uh, well, I just moved with the music I guess," Atem chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Many had told him before that his dancing was beautiful to watch, but it had been when he was a pharaoh and pharaoh to be. He thought they said it out of obligation, but here, they genuinely meant it.

"Whatever you want to call it, it was amazing. I'm going to go find my grandpa and see what he's up to. Will you be alright on your own for a bit?" Yugi asked, already heading in that direction.

"I'll be fine," Atem said with a nod.

While Yugi was gone for the moment, he decided to wander around to see any other festivities that they hadn't been to yet. He was so entranced by all the different colored lanterns as he walked along the roads, constantly gazing up at them. It was incredible how much these lights alone could transform an ordinary coastal town into a magical place. His guard was completely down and only came back when a tight grip latched onto his arm, pulling him into a darkened alley. Atem was about to retaliate but moving caused a sharp pain to shoot up his injured leg, making him grunt.

"Unhand me," he managed to say but anything else was caught in his throat as he looked up to see someone very familiar to him. "Seto..what are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Seto had an iron grip on his arm that Atem couldn't force himself out of. In the alley, they were tucked away from everyone else.

"So, the rumors were true. You managed to escape and come out..mostly unscathed," Seto spoke in Egyptian which would have been welcoming to hear for Atem if the situation wasn't so tense.

"What are you saying? This is no way to treat your pharaoh. You will take me back to Egypt to show my people that I am indeed alive," Atem demanded, still trying to wrench himself free.

"Quit your struggling. There's no escape here for you. You are no longer pharaoh. The gods have deserted you," Seto said coldly. He stopped Atem's struggling by painfully pressing on the healing gash on his thigh. The stabbing pain was enough to almost make Atem go limp.

"Are you saying you were part of this plot to depose me? I thought I could trust you. Why give me away to the Sea People?"

"A peace offering of sorts I suppose. It was only one step of the plan. You see, Egypt wasn't flourishing to its full potential under you. You always called for peace while we're bombarded by the Hittites and terrorized by the warriors from the sea. You finished your father's plan of getting rid of the shadow games and monsters. Now, Egypt is as weak as ever. However, now that you're gone, we can make it strong once again. I'm here to simply figure out what should be done with you. I could just leave you here to live out this happy little life you've made in this village, but I don't trust the rebellious spirit you have. I'm working with powerful allies who want to be sure you won't cause any trouble. There are already a few rebellion attempts happening in the homeland because some believe that you are still alive. That must be snuffed out." Seto wore a cold smile that sent a chill down Atem's spine.

"So, you're going to kill me? Is that it? That would certainly be a way to get rid of me for good." Atem didn't like how this was going. The pain was preventing him from gathering up enough strength to escape. His only hope was someone happening to pass by the alley.

"That would be too easy and bringing back a body might actually cause the rebellions to grow worse. No, you're going to become a figurehead for the failure of a pharaoh you were. Our new allies want to see you deposed and broken. Perhaps I'll bring you back to Egypt..as a slave that is or I could take the journey north and offer you to the Hittites or do what was supposed to happen and give you over to the Sea People. Either way, you will remain a symbol and for that, you will remain alive. I think that's a fate crueler than death don't you think?"

Atem's eyes darted down to see what Seto was getting from his pack, and he felt sick as it was a length of thick rope.

"What you're suggesting truly is cruel, but I don't break so easily. Monsters and shadow games aren't a way to make Egypt strong. It'll be everyone's doom. I know you disagreed, but I wasn't aware you'd go to such extreme measures." He wished he had his sword with him, but he had nothing and even his strength was leaving him.

"Hey, Aut! Where did you go?"

Atem shuddered as he recognized Yugi's voice calling out for him and close by too. Seto quickly covered his mouth before he could shout anything. This was bad. The last thing Atem wanted was to drag Yugi into all of this. He deserved a peaceful life here with his grandpa. It was many of the reasons why he continued to lie about who he was.

"Aut? That's a clever fake name. You were smart to hide your identity, but that isn't going to save the boy now. You better pray he doesn't find us here."

Atem glanced down to see that Seto was pulling out a dagger. He had to stop this somehow. His heart rate quickened every time Yugi drew closer. As Yugi was about to go past the alley, Atem made a split second decision, biting down on one of Seto's fingers as hard as he could. This made him release Atem's wrist. Atem acted quickly, gritting his teeth through the pain. His fist promptly collided with Seto's jaw before he took off as best he could with pain still shooting up and down his leg. It was pure adrenaline that kept him going as he grabbed Yugi by his arm as he passed him.

"Woah, where are we going?"

Atem didn't answer, trying to stay focused on simply running. He didn't dare look back to see if Seto was following after them. It would slow him down too much. He didn't stop running until they reached Yugi's house, breathing heavily and favoring his good leg. The healing wound was already starting to open up a bit with streaks of red dripping down his thigh and calf.

"Aut.."

"Listen, go in there. Grab whatever you need like you're going on a trip and grab my sword. If you can, fetch a donkey or whatever animals you use here for travel. Please hurry. I'll explain later. I promise," he said between his labored breaths.

Yugi hesitated for a moment, unsure what was even going on. He soon nodded and ran into the house. Atem took a calming breath and turned around, heading to where the road went into town. He couldn't let Seto see where the two of them lived. Who knew what he'd do. His right leg was shaking slightly now, and he couldn't seem to stop it.

"Well, well, I should've expected you to retaliate. You're as strong as ever even in this weakened state," Seto chuckled, walking towards him on the road.

Atem kept his fists up, readying himself for anything. He prayed that Yugi would come back soon. It saddened him, but they had to leave. Now that he was found he had to go. It was up to Yugi whether or not he wanted to join him, but he would understand if he didn't.

"Don't you know how it pains me to do this, but I must do this for my people. On the brightside, you'll be the most prized slave no matter where you're sent to. So, just give up before you hurt yourself further. I'll offer a friendly hand to you only once more." Seto extended his hand out to him. "For the old times."

"Keep the old times," Atem spat in disgust. "Our friendship obviously didn't mean that much to you."

"Defiant as always," Seto tutted. "Alright, you made your choice."

Atem readied himself even with the overwhelming feeling that his legs were going to give out. Seto began to run at him, a fist aimed right for Atem's jaw. It was probably in retribution for the punch Atem had dealt him. Atem began to hear hoofbeats coming towards them as they got louder and louder. Just as Seto was upon him, a hand grabbed onto his collar and yanked him up towards the back of a donkey. Atem recognized Yugi right away, but the smaller man didn't have the strength to fully pull him onto the moving donkey. With as much strength as he could muster, Atem grabbed onto the saddle and managed to hoist himself up by momentum. He clung onto Yugi for dear life to keep from slipping off. At that point, he didn't care where they were headed as long as it was away from here.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi didn't have the donkey stop until the sun was about to rise when they came upon another small town near the mountains. Atem was better composured now, able to sit up on his own. The wound on his leg had stopped bleeding. It was still terribly sore, but the pain was more numbing now. He hadn't expected Seto to come out of nowhere like that and assault him so viciously. He knew he hadn't agreed with many of his decisions as pharaoh, but he wasn't aware it went to this extent. If they wanted to capture him alive, then he'd fight back the hardest he possibly could. He couldn't forget about Yugi, though. His grandpa must be worried sick.

"You should go home," he said, slowly getting off the donkey once they stopped. He grabbed his sword along with one of the supply bags.

"Wait, what do you mean? You want me to leave you here? You're still injured. Your leg has some ways to go before it's fully healed. I can't leave you here in good conscious."

"What about your grandpa? He has no idea where we are. He's probably worried sick about you."

"I'll just send a letter to him explaining what happened. I'm not going to leave you here with that guy after you."

With that stubborn look he was giving him, Atem knew there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to rest under that olive tree. Go do what you need to do. You can trust me. I'm not going anywhere."

Atem walked over to the tree with a slight limp. He took a deep breath as he sat down and rested his back against the trunk. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon now. Golden light bathed the mountains and the town beneath them. There was something Atem always enjoyed about the early morning. It was like watching nature and the world around him wake up with him. There was a peaceful silence to the early morning, but it wasn't solemn like at night. He could already hear the chirping of birds and bugs as they started to wake up with the sun. Ra certainly knew how to make mornings beautiful. He allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoyed the hint of warmth. His brows furrowed as he thought about Yugi. He was putting himself in danger helping him. He'd be better off just going back to his town and continuing being a fisherman. That was a simpler life. All Atem would bring him is pain and danger with the odds stacked against them. He didn't even know if he had any allies left in Egypt. Seto certainly wasn't one anymore. His father was dead, and he prayed they had the common decency to leave his tomb be. They wouldn't anyway unless they wanted to anger the gods. He had no children to succeed him being a young pharaoh and other personal reasons and preferences. His uncle was just being used as a placeholder for whoever was really going to be pharaoh. This was just great. One thing was for sure: if Yugi was intent on sticking with him, he'd have to tell him the whole truth. No more lying.

When he heard footsteps approaching, he opened one eye to glance over in that direction, clutching his sword just in case. He relaxed once he saw it was Yugi.

"I have the donkey being kept in a stable for now. I figured if we're going to be travelling some, it'll be good to have. I just hope my neighbor forgives me for taking it so suddenly. I also wrote out a letter, and it'll be taken to my town today. I told my grandpa that I'm safe and with you, and I don't know when I'll be back, but it'll hopefully be soon," Yugi said, sitting next to him. "Wow, the view here is really nice. We're farther away from the sea but closer to the mountains in the foothills."

"I always did enjoy watching the sun rise. I was always intrigued by the rituals they'd do then for the sun god, Ra." Atem took a deep breath before continuing. "Yugi, since you're helping me, I need to be truthful with you. I gave you a fake name since at the time, I was fearful of being found, so I lied. Obviously, Seto still found me, so it doesn't matter now. My real name is Atem."

"Well, that makes sense. If you don't want to be recognized, a fake name is a given. So..why is that guy after you anyway? Are you a deserter of some sort?" Yugi asked, picking at the grass underneath the tree.

"I am..I mean was..the pharaoh of Egypt. Evidently, there were some that didn't agree with my decisions and decided the depose me. When my ship was attacked by the Sea People, it was intended that they'd take me captive. I was going to be a peace offering to them. I mean, what better way to make peace with an enemy than offering a pharaoh to them. Now, they want me captured, and I suppose they'll decide where I go. It doesn't matter where I'm sent, I'll be a slave either way, a special prized slave, but a slave none the less." Oddly enough, there was a sense of relief after Atem told him all of it. It felt like a heavy weight had been taken off of him, one he had been holding onto like he was the only one who could keep it. Confiding in someone else was certainly one way of doing that.

"Wait..you were the pharaoh of Egypt?" Yugi gasped, eyes going wide in awe. "I had no idea, and that's terrible what's been done to you. That settles it. I have to help you now. You just put your full trust in me and told me everything."

"Don't feel obligated to help me. I simply told you because if I was called Aut one more time, I might explode," Atem chuckled, cracking a smile.

"It would be my honor to help you, Atem. But..I mean, where do we even start? This seems so huge. Egypt is so far from here."

"Let's just focus on getting back up to full strength. Obviously, I'm going to have to be at full strength to be of any use, and that starts with my leg. As long as I have this injury, adversaries will take advantage of it like Seto did when he pulled me into that alley. So, let's focus on relaxing today."

"Okay! I'll see if I can get some salves for your leg in town and some food. Do you want to come with?"

"I probably won't be moving from this spot for a while. You go on. I'll be here," Atem said with an encouraging nod.

He watched Yugi scamper off towards the town with a slight smile on his face. Even in a situation like this, Yugi never failed to make him smile even if it was just a little bit.

As he waited, he watched a shepherd taking his sheep up towards the mountains. The herd was like a glob of white fluff meandering around the cliffs and jagged rocks. A piece of something stark white in the grass by the tree caught his eyes. He reached out and found it was a few bones of a sheep, mostly ankle and other parts of the foot. He remembered playing games with the ankle bone back in Egypt. When it came to games and chance, Atem had been one of the best and still was in his opinion. He wondered if Yugi would be up for playing a round.

"Hey, Atem! I was able to get some food and a salve that should help your wound heal up." Yugi came running up about twenty minutes later. "What do you have in your hand."

Atem wore a playful smile as he twirled the bone around in his hand.

"Would you be up for a little game to pass the time?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What sort of game?" Yugi asked curiously, sitting on the ground across from him.

"A game of chance with this ankle bone. I've carved marks into the different sides that resemble different values. This was played a lot in Egypt, but we won't bet anything. It'll just be for fun," Atem assured, showing it to him.

"I suppose I could go for a little game."

Atem played naturally like he usually did even with random guesses, leaving it up to chance as they took turns rolling the bone to see which side it would land on. He found himself having a great time in a casual game. It had been a while for him since he sat down and just played a game for fun. After a few turns, Yugi admitted defeat with how far ahead Atem already was.

"Wow, I didn't stand a chance, huh?" Yugi chuckled, stretching as he sat back.

"You did well, better than most. For a little bit, you had me on the ropes. It's all about believing in yourself and the game."

"I did notice you smiling throughout the whole game. It's probably the most I've seen you smile since I met you," Yugi chuckled with his own happy smile.

"Well, I do feel a little better now. Say, let's get some of the salve on my wound, and I'll walk into town with you. It'll be better to be in the shade during the heat of the day."

Atem slathered a bit of it on his fingers and proceeded to gently rub it into the sewn up gash on his thigh. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but the skin was visibly swollen and puffy against the stitches, causing pain when the muscles tensed. It was rimmed red against his bronze skin. With a groan and using the tree for support, Atem managed to stand up. There was a nice cooling sensation from the salve that was helping to numb the pain. He took his sword in its scabbard and strapped on the belt with it, attaching it to his waist. He hoped that seeing a sword by his side would keep people away from them. Attention was one of the worst things they could attract right now. Seto and whoever else was sent to collect him were probably hot on their trail right now. What was most important was finding out where to go next. If they started going further south, they'd soon come upon Canaan and enter Egyptian lands. Before heading into that kind of danger, Atem needed his leg to get better.

"Alright, I'm ready. I should be fine since it's not that far of a walk," Atem said with a slight grunt as he started to walk. Even with making sure the sword's weight was on the side with his good leg, there were still sharp pains.

"You alright? You can lean on me if you need to," Yugi said, holding most of the bags.

"I'll be fine. The salve is slowly working. I can rest once we get into town."

The two of them walked in silence for a while. The sun wasn't even at its peak in the sky yet, but it was blaring down on them with its intense heat. Sweat was starting to bead up around Atem's temples. Once they were in the shade of the trees and buildings in town, it felt instantly better.

"So, out of curiosity, how many other languages do you speak besides Egyptian and Aramaic?" Yugi asked to break the silence.

"I speak some Sumerian as well. I always thought it was important for a pharaoh, a ruler, to know multiple languages especially since Egypt rules over people who speak different ones as well as our allies. It's important to show them familiarity and friendliness, plus I've found that learning a different language can be quite fun."

"Hmm, maybe you could teach me one sometime. All I've known is my own language, maybe I could learn some Egyptian."

"I certainly could start by teaching you a few words," Atem said with a nod. It warmed his heart to see someone so willing to learn his language.

"That'd be great!"

The two of them ended up taking a seat to the side of the main road. Atem leaned against the wall of the building, thankful for sitting down again. It was a decent spot to watch people passing by. More and more were up and about as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"I'm going to see if I can get a map somewhere, so we can decide where to go next. We probably don't want to stay here for too long. Will you be alright by yourself?" Yugi asked, looking around to see which direction he should go in.

"Don't worry about me. I won't be leaving this spot."

Once Yugi left again, Atem closed his eyes and just rested there in the cool shade. Just in case, he had one hand against his sword, ready for anything. He opened his eyes once more when he heard footsteps close by him and sensed someone standing there. There was an older man there staring at him with a curious glance. Atem stared back, but that didn't make the man avert his eyes. It wasn't an intense stare, but it was annoying all the same. He wouldn't dare do that if he was still pharaoh, but obviously, he looked like a common traveler right now.

"Can I help you?" Atem asked, his face quickly taking on a look of irritation.

"Just admiring an intriguing stranger. Where do you come from?"

Atem could tell his type just by looking at him: creepy and unaware of personal boundaries. He wouldn't be surprised if he was a slaver.

"I don't think that's any of your business. We're both strangers. Nothing more."

"And I know something interesting when I see it."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, but you'll find I'm not as interesting as you think." His gaze reminded Atem of the way some would stare at the young girls in his court whom he always made sure were protected. It was a predatory stare that made him sick to his stomach.

"Keep staring at me, and you'll lose an eye," Atem said bluntly, grasping the handle of his sword.

The older man simply chuckled with a slight nod, saying something under his breath as he continued to walk down the road.

"Some people just don't know how to mind their own business," Atem huffed and relaxed again. However, he noticed something golden glinting in the sun that was slightly peeking out of the man's pocket as he was walking. His eyes went wide when he saw a part of it that was instantly familiar. It was the eye part that looked like the one from his millennium puzzle.

"It..can't be.."

His memory of details at the moment of the attack was still hazy. He could've sworn he had left the puzzle at home that day, but then again, he almost never took it off. It was entirely possible that it along with the other gold items had been thrown into the sea with him. He wished his own memories wouldn't betray him like this. Whatever it was that man had in his pocket, he had to find out for himself if it really was his puzzle or not.

"Hey, Atem! I got a map, and I think we should head south towards Beersheba. It's a big city that we can take refuge in for the time being to throw them off our trail," Yugi said as he walked over.

Atem kept the older man in his sights as he slowly got back onto his feet. If things were going in their favor, maybe this man would be heading in the same direction. A bigger city would have a thriving market to sell and trade in.

"Beersheba sounds like a good idea. We should leave this place as soon as possible before Seto shows up, but we're going to follow someone there." Atem pointed to the man he was keeping an eye on. "I think he has something of mine that was lost to the sea. Unfortunately, protecting myself was higher priority than protecting my treasured item, but I'm going to get it back."

Yugi's eyes followed where Atem was gesturing to and saw the older man in the cloak. He certainly did have a shady demeanor.

"Well, let's hope that he's heading the same way we want to go. Beersheba's our best bet. Let's go get the donkey."

Yugi and Atem waited in an alley with the donkey close to where the strange man was. He also got on a donkey and started to head out of town. They both breathed a sigh of relief as he was leaving on the same road they needed to go. Atem was adamant on finding out if that was indeed his millennium puzzle. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it, focusing mostly on surviving and evading capture. The missing item was probably another reason why Seto had been sent out here. The next part of their journey was about to begin with taking the winding road to Beersheba.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: ages said in here may differ a bit from canon. I couldn't find an exact age for Atem, some saying sixteen while others saying eighteen, so I went with the latter. Enjoy!

* * *

Atem and Yugi followed the cloaked man south towards Beersheba, hoping he was heading that way as well. It would be a plus for them since Beersheba was somewhere they could easily hide as well as a good way to start a route back to Egypt. Of course, they could've chosen to go by sea, but that carried its own dangers. They'd be too much of a target out there. At least on land there was somewhere to go, to hide. Out on the open sea, it was just them, the boat, and the deep below. If Egypt was already being taken over by whoever wanted him deposed, that meant their fleet was under that enemy command as well. They wouldn't stand a chance with just the two of them on one boat. Another, easier plan of action would be to head from Beersheba to a coastal city where they could sneak onto a merchant ship and easily get into Egypt. It would certainly be more efficient than trying to sneak in by land, hoping that they wouldn't get caught on the way. Atem had no doubt that there were already patrols out looking for him, including Seto for now. Who knew what others of his trusted allies would be used against him. Another fear he kept in the back of his mind was the stone slab monsters. As pharaoh, he made sure the destruction caused by them could never happen again by sealing them away where they couldn't harm anyone again. Sorcerers had already figured out a way around that, and that included Seto. Who knew if he had the power to summon his frightening dragon on them the next time he found them. Atem shuddered at the thought. It was enough this way being done to him, but Yugi didn't deserve to be put in so much danger. He had agreed to accompany and help him, sure, but Atem was starting to regret letting him. Yugi could easily get hurt or killed if he got in the way. The boy's eyes sparkled with hope and aspirations even though he was a mere fisherman. It was something Atem always paid attention to when he met someone were their eyes. Some eyes sparkled brilliantly and had depth and mysteries while others were dull and one dimensional. Yugi's were some of the most brilliant ones he had ever seen that shone a bright violet. The guilt of what could happen to him was like a heavy stone weighing down on his stomach, his whole body even.

While following the stranger, they made sure to keep their distance to not seem suspicious. Of course, there was always the possibility that he already knew they were following him, maybe that was what he wanted. He had taken a weird fascination with Atem, staring at him like he was some kind of priceless object the man coveted. It had disgusted him beyond what he thought was possible. He was used to stares, especially when he was pharaoh. It was natural for people to stare at a great ruler with natural beauty like himself, but this was different. Currently, Atem held little to no status, not near as much as he had before. If someone wanted to, they could snatch him up with little to no consequences besides getting beaten by him since he'd never let that happen willingly. Gods help them if they even tried to lay a finger on Yugi. At first, he thought it was rather comical that they were around the same age, yet Yugi was obviously much shorter and smaller in stature. Now, Atem could see how easily that could make him a target. He looked about as intimidating as a small, yapping puppy. Even so, his bravery was much greater than his size. After all, he agreed to go on this treacherous journey with him, leaving behind the life he knew. Atem was partly frustrated but also grateful to not have to go it alone.

They rode for a few days, stopping for a rest whenever the stranger did up ahead. Smoke would get them unwanted attention, so they huddled together with the donkey for warmth, sharing a large cape to act as a blanket. After two nights in a row like that, Atem began to sniffle as they travelled. He yearned for a warm night for once in front of a roaring fire.

At last, they were nearing the city. Yugi nudged him with his elbow, gesturing to it in the distance.

"Oh, thank Ra," Atem muttered, using Yugi's back to rest his head on. He had hardly gotten a wink of sleep since he spent most of the nights shivering and trying to get warm even if it was just a little bit.

The first thing they came upon when they first entered the city was a large, sprawling marketplace filled with vendors selling all sorts of items. The place was lined with canopies of different colored cloths. It created a hodgepodge patchwork around the city like some huge quilt welcoming newcomers. The smell was one of the first things that hit them as they hopped off the donkey and walked it through the marketplace. It was a musty scent of many bodies and dirt being put together.

"A marketplace," Atem chuckled, a pleasant smile on his face as he gazed around, taking in the scene around him.

"You know, with you being royalty and all, I expected you to be put off especially by the smell," Yugi said, glad to smell this instead of fish all the time.

"Oh, I used to sneak out of the palace and check out the marketplace when I was younger. I still did even when I was officially pharaoh. Many in my court didn't appreciate it, but that didn't stop me. I liked acting like a commoner sometimes..or a little shit who liked to stir up trouble. You can decide on that for yourself," Atem chuckled with a growing smirk.

"Well, seeing how you are now, I'd say a 'little shit' isn't totally inaccurate."

Even with the bit of fun they were having, Atem remained alert. His eyes darted amongst the people as they walked by. They couldn't forget about the man they followed here. Weird enough, he seemed to disappear as soon as they made it to the market. He had had a suspicion that he was very aware he was being followed, but part of him was hoping the man would stay oblivious. If it was indeed his millennium puzzle that the creep had, it was imperative that Atem get it back into his possession. The fool didn't know the power it held within. Atem had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed how much he had been biting his lip due to his aching leg as he walked. His incisors had begun to puncture his bottom lip due to the force of the unconscious biting. It was already starting to swell, and a scarlet stream of blood dripped down to his chin then onto his tunic.

"Hey, maybe you should stop biting your lip. You're starting to bleed." Yugi tugged on Atem's arm to get him to stop. "Oh no, your wound is starting to swell up again. I'll have to apply more of the salve. Were you biting your lip because of the pain? Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" Yugi sighed and turned, pointing to the donkey. "Come on, you probably shouldn't be walking on it right now. Get back on the donkey. I'll help you by lifting you."

Atem tried his best to stifle the laugh that threatened to burst out of him. All he could picture was Yugi attempting to lift him up.

"What's so funny? Your injury is no laughing matter. Do I have to make you get on the donkey?" Yugi put on the most serious face he could muster.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just picturing you trying to lift me up. I mean, your head just barely meets my chest," Atem snickered even with the dull, aching pain in his leg.

"A-are you serious? Look, you may be taller than me, but I'm stronger than I look. Don't think you can patronize me because I look like a cub compared to you. You're probably older than me anyways. Uh, how old are you anyways?" Yugi glared up at Atem, his cheeks puffing up in a pout.

Atem could only laugh helplessly at his expression. It was absolutely adorable to him.

"I am eighteen, yourself?" Atem said smugly.

"I-I'm seventeen, but how can we be so close in age? You're so much bigger than me," Yugi whined, still obviously pouting.

"Well, you're smaller than most people, Yugi, but that's not a bad thing. I'm sure you're very fierce..for a kitten," Atem teased. He couldn't help himself. "Well, go ahead and lift me if you're stronger than you look."

"Oh, I will." Yugi wore a smirk of his own as he gave Atem a boost up onto the donkey, minding his injured leg.

Atem stared down in amazement as the smaller boy easily hoisted him up with ease, though he noticed Yugi's legs shaking a bit at the sudden exertion.

"Take that. That's fisherman strength right there."

"Well, you really have impressed me. I must apologize for patronizing you, but I assure you it was all in good fun. How about this? You can poke fun at me for anything anytime," Atem suggested, though he had a feeling he'd regret it later.

"Hmm, I suppose that's a deal I can agree to. For starters, you whine a lot for a pharaoh," Yugi snickered and got the donkey moving again before Atem could say anything else.

The main city was a bustling epicenter of all different kinds of people from all walks of life. There were splashes of color everywhere with various silks, scarves, and clothing out on display to buy or on the people walking around. Yugi steered the donkey off to the side, so he could apply more of the salve to Atem's leg. While Yugi was doing that, Atem took in his surroundings, sighing happily at the cooling salve. He had to be in decent shape if he was to catch that man and possibly claim back his puzzle if that's what he really had. His focus was abruptly interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach. He had been so intent on getting here that hunger was one of the last things on his mind.

"Hungry, huh? Me too," Yugi sighed and did a quick search through his little pouch for money. "Unfortunately, I spent a lot of it on the salve for your leg. I should've planned ahead. I mean, how are we going to eat without any money?"

Atem frowned at the look of defeat on Yugi's face. He had put more concern in Atem and his wellbeing, and that was admirable in its own right.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of getting us food. You've done enough by taking care of me. It's time I return the favor," Atem said simply, carefully getting off the donkey and back on his feet.

"But, your leg. We must focus on letting it heal. You should stay off it for a while. I'll figure this out."

"And leave you alone out here? Not a chance. I wouldn't want my leg to become weak from not using it, and I detest owing someone." Atem glanced around, intently looking for something. He motioned for Yugi to follow him once he spotted it. "Here, we'll leave the donkey in this stable, and I'll put my plan into place. I guarantee you we will be dining like kings by tonight." Atem laughed a deeply and confidently as he waited for Yugi to do that. He spun the marked ankle bone he had kept in his pocket with a gleeful smile.

"Geez, what are you planning? From that smirk on your face, I'd say it's nothing good," Yugi sighed, reluctantly following him. "You know, people are really going to think you're up to something with a grin like that and those wicked eyes of yours. If you're not careful, people might end up throwing stones at us."

"Oh, don't worry. There aren't many alive that can even hazard a guess at what I'm thinking. Believe me, many have tried. Just follow my lead."

Atem stopped anywhere where he saw a game was being held. He used varying strategies he had picked up over the years. Sometimes he would act all innocent, like he didn't know the game at all or what he was doing. Other times, he would come barreling in, to Yugi's discouraging frown, like an arrogant asshole who knew everything. These were the encounters when winning money meant multiple bottles and breakable items thrown at him, causing him to grab Yugi's arm and book it out of there. The playful smirk on his face never left even when a mob threatened to start chasing them. He was racking up money nonetheless.

"What were you thinking? A guy almost took my head off with a hatchet! And you wore that shit eating grin the whole time!"

"Language, Yugi, and we got the money, didn't we? I wasn't cheating. It's their own fault for being sore losers," Atem hummed as he counted what he had in his hand before dumping it into the money pouch Yugi carried.

"Don't you dare tell me not to use language after all that! Hurray, we can eat and stay in cozy beds, but now we've got a lot of people pissed at us," Yugi continued, still red in the face.

"But just as much respect as well. That one guy commented on my wrist technique when tossing the bone, and some women said my grin and voice are sexy."

"Oh yeah, so we have one guy and a few women on our side. Good job. I mean, really, you must tone it down sometimes. This isn't Egypt, and you're not a pharaoh. If people think don't like you, they'll let you know, and-" Yugi stopped ranting suddenly as his stomach growled loud enough to be heard by everyone around them.

"I knew I wasn't the only one," Atem said with his same arrogant smirk. "Did all that complaining make you hungry. Come on, the meal's on me."

"I, ugh..alright, let's go," Yugi groaned, not having much of a choice but to follow him.

"Heh, sorry. I don't mean to be a huge pain. I'm just having fun, and testing different ways to approach a game with strangers on the street is a way I do that. I promise I'm not a complete ass as I'm sure you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Get some food in my stomach, and we'll see."

Atem was relieved to see somewhat of a smile on Yugi's face. He was surprisingly good with banter, and Atem was thoroughly enjoying it.

Eating some good food helped to alleviate both of their moods. The smell alone was enough to make their mouths water and barely able to stand the small wait for a plate of food. With warmth in their full bellies, they happily lounged on a nearby bench afterwards.

"Oh, I missed this feeling," Atem sighed happily. The two of them were back to back and leaning against each other.

"You're telling me. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until food was put out in front of me."

Atem was in complete contentment, letting his eyes wander around the various scenes nearby: shopkeepers selling their wares, children running about, and..

He sat nearly bolt upright when he saw a familiar face: the cloaked man. What sent a chill down his spine was that he was looking right at them as if he was now following them. That certainly wasn't good, but it was a perfect opportunity for them. The time had come for them to confront him. If there was a chance at getting his puzzle back into his possession, they had to take this opportunity.


	9. Chapter 9

A bold move needed to be made. If Atem had his puzzle in his possession again, that would give him a huge advantage in getting back to Egypt and claiming back his throne. It would mean the Egyptian gods would be back on his side, and he could utilize that power. He had no doubt that Seto would summon that dragon of his if needed. The next time they meet, he would most definitely use it. In the back of his mind, he still wondered what was motivating Seto to betray him. They had their rivalry and their differing opinions, sure, but he never thought he would go this far. It just had to be someone else that was pulling the strings. Had he been so blind as king that he didn't even see this coming? Atem shook his head, getting the intrusive thoughts out of his mind. There was no point in analyzing it right now. Right now, he had to look out for Yugi and focus on the man staring at them from across the road.

"Yugi, you stay here. I'll take care of this. He may be in possession of something very important to me. I don't want you getting hurt or kidnapped in the process," Atem said. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"Hey, I'm not completely defenseless you know!"

Atem continued to walk towards the stranger with a determined look in his scarlet tinged eyes. The other man wore a smirk and proceeded to walk into a nearby alley where they would be out of sight from people walking by. Without much hesitation, Atem followed, still clutching at his sword.

"Dammit, Atem," Yugi cursed and ran over to where the two of them had disappeared to.

Yugi kept his distance but still kept in close enough proximity where he could jump in at a moment's notice in case this went bad.

"I never expected someone so regal to follow me all the way here," the man said with a sinister smile, hands in his pockets.

Atem simply glared at him with a frown stuck on his face. This man screamed trouble. He didn't know if it was the wisest decision to follow him to an isolated area, but it was better that if there was an exchange, no one else saw the puzzle. He couldn't show weakness. He had to remain calm and composed yet dangerous as well. To how he meant business, Atem pulled out the sword enough to show a glint of the bronze blade.

"You know how to make yourself look threatening. I'll give you that. I think I know what you want." His hand slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out something gold and triangular.

Atem's eyes instantly fixated on it, audibly gasping when he saw his millennium puzzle in the man's hand. However, the front eye piece of it was missing. It was a sharp stab of disappointment, but he wasn't about to settle for that.

"It's incomplete. Where's the final piece?" Atem demanded, stepping closer. His arm flexed as he gripped the hilt tighter.

"That, I am not willing to just hand over so easily. I found this washed up on the shores of the great sea. It was abandoned, and I simply picked it up. What can you offer me that would be worthy to get the complete thing?" His lips curled into a disgusting smile that made Atem grimace.

"How about you hand all of it over to me, and you'll walk out of this alley unscathed? I have my weapon at the ready..unless you'd want to play a game to determine who gets it." Now it was Atem who was smiling widely. "What do you say? If I win, you'll hand over the puzzle to me, all of it."

"I accept, and if I win, you will have to be my servant whether you want to or not." The man's smirk didn't leave his face.

"Fine by me. Now then..what to play?" Atem's own smirk curled into an even wider one when a game he remembered playing many times came to mind. "How about Senet? It's a favorite among many in Egypt. I don't have a game board with me, but I can use the rules of it to make for an exciting game."

"I'm interested, young one."

"Usually, it would be played with four split twigs with one side dark and the other light along with different game pieces. However, I'll utilize my ram's ankle bone instead. The number rolled on it is the number of light sides on the twigs. That'll determine how much you can move." Atem drew his sword and started to draw lines into the dirt below. "This game is like a race. The goal is to get all your pieces off the board. This represents the House of Happiness. No matter what, you must always land upon it or you must start over. This is the House of Water. It is to be avoided at all costs, or you must start over," Atem said as he drew each symbol in the right place. "Now, what the values represent for the throws: I have put a zero on the bone, so zero is a value of 5 spaces and an extra throw, one is one space and an extra throw, two is two spaces, three is three spaces, and four is four and an extra throw. Any fives or sixes will be negated." Atem glanced around and saw many pebbles in the alley. "We'll use these as our pieces. We start by filling up the first ten squares of the first row with the different pebbles. Hope you remember which ones are yours. Now, let's start."

Atem felt his usual rush of excitement, especially at playing a game that reminded him so much of home even with the stakes being high. He was rather impressed with his opponent. Although he was sure he had never played the game before, he memorized the rules quickly and soon was catching up with Atem. At one point, he had gained a solid lead against Atem, but Atem trusted in his own luck and knew it wouldn't let him down. Near the end, they were neck and neck with an equal chance of one getting their last piece off the board. Atem felt a trickle of sweat make its way from his temple down to his cheek, feeling the intense pressure as he clutched the marked ankle bone in his hand.

"One throw away from being my servant. I can hardly wait," the man chuckled, waiting intently for Atem to throw it down.

Atem needed to roll a three to get his piece off the board. Taking a deep breath and putting all his faith into this roll, he threw it down. Both watched the bone with intense focus, holding their breath as it started to slow. Atem's smile was back on his face when an obvious three was shown on it.

"It's too bad. You put up a good fight. I'm impressed," he said and moved his last piece off the drawn out board.

"Impossible!" the man exclaimed, clutching at the puzzle. "You were supposed to lose. I was in the lead."

"Well, it seems that wasn't the case. Your over confidence and greed got the better of you. You should've been trusting in your own luck. Now, I believe that puzzle along with the last piece that comes with it is mine as per the rules." Atem held out his hand expectantly with a smug look on his face.

"You think I'm going to follow the rules of your little game. It was entertaining, but I was never going to hold up my end of the bargain if you won. Why do that when I can do this?"

Atem took a step back as he suddenly pulled out a dagger and followed up by drawing his sword, curved and wicked looking.

"And did you forget that I had this? Your little dagger doesn't stand a chance with my own skills. I thought we'd play an honest game, but it seems I was wrong."

"And did you think I would bring you here alone?"

Soon, two hands grabbed onto Atem's arms and yanked them back with brute force. In a reaction, Atem snapped his wrist to the side so that the edge of the sword ripped into the side of his attacker, biting into muscle already staining it red. There was a pained cry, but the other man didn't give up so easily. In response, he tackled Atem to the ground, bearing all his weight onto him. Atem continued to squirm and struggle. His legs kicked viciously as he tried to find a weak point to hit. Wrenching his head up with a snap, skulls collided together, dazing his attacker but also dazing Atem in the process.

"What are you doing, you fool? You're much bigger than he is. This should be easy!" the cloaked man scolded.

"Atem!" He heard a shout that was most definitely Yugi's. The smaller boy wouldn't stand a chance.

"Just get out of here, Yugi!" Atem shouted back while he struggled against the bigger man. He responded by grabbing his bun and cruelly shoving his face into the ground.

"Yeah right! This sore loser isn't gonna get away with this!"

Atem watched in horror that soon turned to amazement as Yugi rushed at the cloaked man and tackled him in a tight hug. It was so tight that he couldn't do much besides squirm and attempt to knee Yugi, but Yugi was too far up for his legs to reach. With a burst of strength, Atem rocked and used some momentum and his legs to get the attacker off him. He incapacitated him temporarily by a swift kick to the throat then diaphragm. For the next attack, he didn't use his sword for fear of accidentally hurting Yugi. Instead, he balled up his fist and put all his strength as his fist collided with the cloaked man's cheek, sending him falling to the ground. Yugi let go before Atem's fist had met its target, falling onto the ground on his butt. The puzzle along with the final piece fell out of his pocket and onto the ground which was hurriedly collected by Yugi as Atem was finishing the guy off.

"The puzzle is no longer yours. I won it back fair and square. This is your own fault for not being able to follow the rules. Think of this as a penalty game, and know that I will never be anyone's servant. Come on, Yugi." Atem was in such rage and filled with adrenaline from the attack, he couldn't help but smirk wickedly, not noticing in the heat of the moment that he had gone from Aramaic to Egyptian, speaking in the way he would as king. He remembered many who had tried to cheat him like that. Everyone there stared at him in awe. Yugi snapped back to the task at hand when Atem called his name.

"Uh, ri-right, coming!"

"I had heard rumors, and it looks like they were true. You must be the fallen Egyptian ruler that's being hunted down." The cloaked man let out a choked laugh, not moving from where he had fallen. "Why else would prized Egyptian treasures suddenly be washing up on shore?"

"And what's it to you? You're no threat to me. If you think, I'm afraid of you because you figured something out, then you're mistaken. I'll speak no more with you," he said back in Aramaic, regaining his composure. "Let's get out of here, Yugi, before I do anything more to them."

Before they left the alley, Atem made sure to hide the puzzle, stuffing it into the pouch he carried on his belt. His wild smirk had disappeared into a frustrated frown. He had lost himself for a moment there to the want for retribution. He had to be more careful.

"Um..so that was quite the game, huh? At least you got what you wanted besides those guys totally not following the rules," Yugi said after a while of silence.

"Yes, well, they got what they deserved. They were filled with greed, and that was their downfall. To think he wanted me to be his servant. I'm sure seeing a fallen king in a position of servitude probably gives him a hard on."

"So, you think they were suspecting you of being the fallen king?"

"That or I suppose I come off as a noble's son or something of the like, but I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore. Anyway, I'm guessing finding an inn to stay in is our next move."

"Uh, yeah. I could go for a nice warm bed after spending the past few nights in the cold."

"And Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Rushing in like that was a reckless move, but..thank you. I was able to take him down because you latched onto him. You're surprisingly good at that," Atem chuckled, recalling the way he attacked.

"Oh, sure! It was basically like a hug but a lot tighter." Yugi's face turned red at the sudden praise.

Atem supposed he was expecting a scolding from him, but he really did appreciate it. He wasn't very proficient when it came to hand to hand combat. Atem could tell his demeanor was more kind, but he could be fierce when he needed to be. He knew Yugi had immense bravery even if he didn't show it very often. That bravery was something that was priceless in a person, and Atem was glad he could put his trust in someone like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Atem rubbed at his side every now and then as they walked down the road. The other man who attacked him had dealt some hard blows to his sides, which he knew were going to bruise soon. It disgusted him to think why that man had wanted to make him his servant which was a nice way of putting it, definitely not his type. He preferred relationships that were open and true, not with a sick power complex.

"This place looks nice. We won't have to worry about price since you won so much money with all those betting games you were playing," Yugi chuckled and had them stop in front of an extravagant inn.

Atem's lips curled into a mischievous smirk as he could recognize something like this anywhere, and of course, it was the most luxurious one. They always were.

"You have a keen eye, Yugi. I'm sure their amenities are the best, but you do realize what this inn also is, yes? If so, you're more adventurous than I originally thought." Atem glanced down at Yugi, his eyes meeting Atem's brazen ones.

"What do you mean? It's just a nice inn…" Yugi squinted his eyes, trying to see anything to understand what Atem was talking about.

"Hm, well, I wouldn't expect you to recognize a brothel when you see one. There are hints on the building even if the sign doesn't say it outright. Come, you'll see." Atem led Yugi along with a hand on his back, pushing him forward.

"A br-brothel? Are you sure?"

"You'll see soon enough."

It appeared as a normal tavern once they entered with a bar and various tables and chairs. A few nodded to them as a sign of greeting. Once spotting them, an older woman came out of a far hallway, enthusiastically greeting them. She wore a simple top that showed off a generous amount of cleavage. Face completely red, Yugi shrank back to take refuge behind Atem, knowing he'd just be a stuttering mess.

"Welcome, gentleman. You look tired and weary from travelling I presume. I invite you into the back areas here. We run one of the best brothels here. I'm sure you'll find something to your liking.

"Well, I am interested, but I think my friend here would just like a room for us to stay in for the night," Atem said, following her into the hallway trailed by Yugi.

Atem took care of the transaction for the room, arranging for one with two beds. He couldn't help but smirk at the seemingly permanent blush on Yugi's face from just being here.

"You can go ahead up to the room," he said, handing the key to Yugi.

"It's the first one on your left up the stairs," the woman said, gesturing to the flight of stairs leading upwards.

"You better not take too long," Yugi said, puffing his cheeks out in a pout. He took the key from Atem and made his way up there.

"I promise I won't, but you can't blame me for wanting to indulge. It's been awhile for myself."

"Yeah, yeah."

Atem was lead through another hallway. There were many doors lining it that he guessed were different rooms, most likely where the entertainers stayed.

"If I may ask, what are your tastes? We always want to provide our guests with the best experience possible."

"Well, my tastes are a bit more..masculine, if you catch my drift," Atem said with his usual smirk on his face.

The woman thought for a moment before nodding with a knowing smile.

"You're in luck. I have a few men here as well. I'll show you to the lounge."

About an hour or so later, Atem was making his way back to the room Yugi was in. His legs felt like jelly, wobbling as he walked due to the amount of wine he had just drank. There was a smirk on his face from thoroughly indulging himself, the taste of the wine along with the various men he kissed on his lips. His eyes were hazy and dilated, sated and ready to sleep for a long while. It had been a while for him and was indeed an enjoyable experience. Being on the run, he had been deprived of his usual pleasures at the palace. With each step, he felt like he was going to collapse and fall asleep right there, but through sheer willpower of wanting a nice bed, he managed to get to the right door and knocked, resting his forehead against the door. Waiting for Yugi to open the door, he was already nodding off. When Yugi opened the door, he fell forward and would've fallen onto the floor if Yugi hadn't caught him.

"Geez, looks like you had a fun time," Yugi said, struggling as he dragged Atem over to the other bed and heaved him up and onto it.

"This place is the best, Yugi. Thanks for picking it out," he muttered through a few hiccups before finally falling into a deep sleep.

The room was still hazy as Atem woke up a few hours later. Judging from the darkness from the window, it must be dark out. This would surely mess with his sleep schedule, but it was well worth it. Atem groaned as he managed to sit up, feeling his head pound painfully from drinking all that wine. The good news was he didn't feel nauseous at least.

"Looks like you're finally up. How much did you even drink?"

He heard Yugi before he saw him. His eyes eventually adjusted, and he saw the shorter boy sitting on the other bed as if he had been waiting for him to wake up. There were a few scrolls strewn about the bed.

"While you were sleeping, I was reading up on where we should go next. If we go by land, we'll have to make a journey through the rest of Canaan and into Egypt. It might be difficult since Egypt is a dangerous place for you to just walk into, but there's another way that might work out better for us. If we go to Gaza, we can hop onto a ship that's going to a port in Egypt. That way, we can sneak in through a port, and we'll be there right away. The donkey has done well for us so far, but I'm not sure if it could make a long journey by land."

It took Atem a moment to process everything Yugi was saying, the alcohol still slowing him. No matter, he had drunk way more before and still was able to perform his duties as pharaoh.

"Gaza sounds like our best bet then, but we're far from danger. Seto is probably hot on our trail, and who knows who else has been set against me that I once called friend. We can't trust anyone. However, one thing I know for sure is that I trust you. I know this plan will work." Atem rolled on his side slightly and flinched as the millennium puzzle in his pouch poked against him. "Oh, and we have this now." He pulled the puzzle out, admiring the familiar golden glint it had to it. "My power rests in this."

"You call it your millennium puzzle..so what does it do?" Yugi asked curiously, glancing up from one of the scrolls.

"With it, I have the power of the gods on my side or our side I should say. It carries my power as pharaoh, and it'll help us with taking back my throne. I'm lucky I had it with me that day, and it wasn't taken by whoever has dethroned me."

"Well, if it'll help us," Yugi said, sighing as he rolled the scroll back up. "Anyways, did you enjoy your little 'indulgence time?'"

Atem wore an amused smile, moving to lie on his stomach. He hadn't expected him to ask, figuring he'd be too shy or polite.

"I did. Luckily, they had a few that were of my tastes. I drank wine and had a good time. You should've joined in. I'm sure you would've had fun as well." One thing Atem had always gotten scolded for as a child was teasing and toying with others. It wasn't out of malice but curiosity. From a young age, he noticed the many masks people put on according to different situations. People talked to him a certain way as pharaoh but entirely different as a friend or behind his back. Atem found an interest in trying to get past the masks and finding the true person within. Yugi came off as quiet at first, but from their travelling together, Atem was starting to see glimpses into the true Yugi. He had a passionate fire within.

"W-well, of course not! This isn't some leisure vacation. We're basically on the run and being hunted down," Yugi stammered. He tore his gaze away to look down towards the floor, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Doesn't mean we can't make some parts of it fun," Atem chuckled. His amused smile only grew at seeing the reaction. "But don't worry. I won't press you further."

"Hey, Atem," Yugi started after a few minutes of silence.

"What is it?"

"I watched that game you played with that creep in the alley. You played an Egyptian game, right? Would..you mind teaching me how to play? It'd be something to pass the time. I'm not tired enough yet to sleep."

"You mean, Senet? Sure, we can play that. We'll have to make up our own board since I doubt there's one around here."

Atem felt his heart flutter a bit in joy. Besides befriending Yugi and his grandpa, he still felt so isolated from his home in Egypt. He couldn't even speak Egyptian for fear of being found out. He had been mainly speaking Aramaic in order to communicate. Playing Senet with Yugi was the perfect way to connect back with his home and learn new things about his new friend as well. Sometimes a game was the best way to truly see into someone else's heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, everyone!  
I was on the fence for a while on whether I should put romantic things into this story since I really wanted to focus and develop Atem and Yugi's friendship, but I think I am going to eventually put them together romantically. It's definitely going to be a slow burn, so buckle up! But those are the best anyway x)  
Thanks for the kudos and feel free to comment too. I love hearing what people have to say, especially if it's about a favorite part or what you're looking forward to or something you hope will happen.  
Thanks again!

* * *

Atem sat on top of a small pillar much like a cat, lounging so his legs hung off the side slightly. Yugi was off getting the donkey from a stable. He insisted that Atem stay put to give his leg some rest since it was a bit of a walk. Atem found himself rather bored without Yugi there as he gazed around the road in front of him. People bustled about with various kinds of carts, goods, and animals. Sometimes his gaze would catch someone else's that was staring at him which made them quickly look somewhere else. That seemed to happen a lot whenever Atem caught someone in his stare. He wasn't sure if it was his scarlet tinged eyes or if he had an intensity to his gaze, though he didn't do it on purpose. In Egypt, his eyes were seen as beautiful and fearsome. Of course, the fact that he was looked on as a god probably had an influence on that. Here, it was something people feared, something unknown and alien. He wouldn't be surprised if he was confronted like that strange cloaked man who had a creepy interest in him. Stares of scorn were a common one too. Perhaps it was because some recognized him as Egyptian. Egypt did have a hold of these lands in a way. He couldn't imagine everyone being happy with that. No matter, that was none of his concern right now. For now, he was a stranger in this land that could blend in with all the others despite his hair. Keeping it in a bun constantly didn't bother him anyway. He liked having it out of his way ,and it worked out better for hand to hand combat.

Out of nowhere, a small but sharp stone grazed his cheek, causing a small streak of red across it. The twinge of stinging pain came soon after. Atem's gaze turned deadly as he looked down to find the man he had defeated in Senet accompanied by a small group. Atem gave them an amused smile, knowing they couldn't possibly reach him unless they climbed the pillar he was on or onto the roof of one of the nearby block of houses. It seemed he didn't know when to call it quits, and he brought some buddies with him as well, the creep.

"Your aim's pretty good. Don't tell me you're a sore loser. You know I won fair and square. If anything, you were the one who cheated," Atem jeered, swinging his dangling legs around playfully like a cat swishing its tail around.

"How about you come down here, Egyptian brat? I'll show you what happens to those that insult me. You won't be wearing that ridiculous smile once I'm done with you. I'll beat that defiant attitude right out of you, and then you can be a proper servant."

"You keep saying 'servant,' but I think what you really mean is slave, right? I bet you'd get quite the thrill having someone as wild as me as a slave. For you, I suppose it'd be a lot like breaking a wild stallion." Atem didn't move from his spot, staying in the place where he couldn't be reached. He had his sword, but he had strength in numbers. They'd rush him right when he hit the ground.

"Ah yes, an Egyptian stallion," the man snickered which made Atem's blood practically boil in rage.

"Trading around people as if they were tokens and making breaking someone's will into a game. You're disgusting," Atem said in a low growl. Part of him wanted to jump down there and teach him another lesson, but he knew better than to just throw himself into a group that could easily overpower him by their numbers.

Atem squinted at a cloud of dust being kicked up not far from where he was. In fact, it was getting closer and closer, gaining speed as it went. People in the road had to quickly duck and cover as a lone horse raced past. Atem realized what was going on as the horse drew closer. There was no mistaking that it was Yugi riding that horse. The group of men had no choice but to scatter as the horse slowed but still threatened to trample them if they stayed in that spot. Once they were temporarily dazed, Atem quickly slid down the pillar with grace, landing cleanly on his feet and booking it to the waiting horse.

"What happened with the donkey?" Atem asked once he was securely on the saddle behind Yugi. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's torso to keep from slipping off.

"Let's just say I found something better to get us to Gaza. Now, hold on!"

The horse took off towards the far end of the city before anybody could get back up. He had the horse going at a break neck speed, and Atem had to cling tightly to Yugi to stay on. He didn't slow the horse down until the city was well into the distance behind them. Atem was finally able to relax his body and cleared his throat as he let go of Yugi.

"I didn't expect you to come back with a horse, but I'm glad you did. If they had tried to attack you when you approached, I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back," Atem said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, sure. From what I could see, you were the one they were after. I think a thank you is in order, don't you?" It was Yugi now who wore a smirk, glancing back at Atem.

"Uh, r-right..thank you..for rescuing me. I suppose I was the pharaoh in distress."

"You're welcome. Remember, I won that game of Senet. You know how daring I can be."

"It is true. The game doesn't lie." Atem felt a twinge of annoyance, but it was hard to let it grow more than that around Yugi. He seemed to just exude positive energy.

Patches of green here and there interrupted the arid environment around them. The mountains loomed in the distance as the land ahead of them began to flatten out bit by bit. The spots of green were like little paradises of their own, little worlds within the arid landscape. Atem felt beads of sweat beginning to form around his forehead and the back of his neck. A few of them trickled down, tickling the soft hairs on his neck and back. Though this land was plentiful and fertile, the sun was still unforgiving in the heat of the day. Every so often, he took huge gulps from the water sacks hanging off the saddle. When he found himself getting bored and tired of the heat, he took the opportunity to study Yugi since he was behind him and able to do so without getting weird looks from him. It was still hard to believe how similar their hair was in color. It made Atem wonder if the gods had them meet for a reason. It was too much to just be a coincidence.

"But I wonder why.." Atem thought to himself.

At first, Atem had taken Yugi to be a village boy who would cower or run when danger approached, but he found that to be not true in the slightest. He made a bold move in getting Atem away from Seto as well as doing most of the planning for where they would go next. He even jumped one of his attackers in that alley even though that guy was so much bigger than him. It made Atem chuckle thinking back on how he hugged that guy to take him by surprise. He was certainly full of surprises, and, he had to admit, a bit cute, especially when he got flustered. Feeling his own cheeks heat up at the thought, Atem tried to focus on something else. Until they stopped for a break, he kept his eyes on the distant mountains moving along with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Atem was glad they could finally build a fire for once. Yugi was the first to fall asleep, tuckered out from all the action. Atem smiled fondly as he placed his hand on Yugi's head, watching him sleep so soundly even out in the open like this. He had known him for only a short time, but he had already seen just how brave Yugi could be. He doubted Yugi had ever rode a horse before, but when he had come to his rescue in town, he made it look as though he had done it everyday of his life. Atem couldn't quite describe it, but he felt a need to protect him. Because of that, he decided to stay up. There wasn't anyone around from what he could see, but being out in the open like this had its own dangers. Someone had to keep watch since all that was between them and the main road was a rocky outcrop. His eyes glanced from Yugi to the embers that flew up from the fire and into the night sky. They danced in their fiery glow among the glimmering stars. Atem watched this, zoning out as his eyes followed their flight. He had barely felt the hand latch onto his shoulder from his right side. It snapped Atem suddenly from his day dreaming, instincts kicking in soon after. His hand immediately went for the hilt of his sword, grasping onto the smooth wood of the handle. Before he could cry out, a hand covered his mouth, a very familiar hand in a similar situation when he had been attacked in Yugi's village.

"Seto," he said, though it was slightly muffled by the hand.

"Looks like I finally caught up with you, though it wasn't very difficult with all the commotion you seem to cause everywhere you go, and it looks like you got your puzzle back." Seto glanced down and saw the glint of gold from the pouch attached to Atem's belt.

"I have. And are you still here to drag me back to Egypt? What happened to you, Seto? I thought I could trust you. You were my most loyal friend."

There was a long pause, and Atem could feel a trickle of sweat drip down his neck as he anxiously waited for an answer.

"I'm..sorry. I'm sure you're aware that big things are happening in Egypt. Someone else has taken your place. He took a millennium item and gained power and followers that way. He wormed their way into the upper ranks and eventually had most everyone agree on a plan to get rid of you. He knew that some still remained loyal to you. He used propaganda to convince most of the civilians that you were an unfit king. Soon, I and the rest of the royal court who remained loyal were outnumbered. Our millennium items were taken away. He's making me do this by threatening everything I hold dear. So, please cooperate with me, my king. I'll..I'll think of something, but right now, it's imperative for all our well being that you come with me to Egypt. I'm sure something can be figured out, but I'm powerless right now." His voice was beginning to sound desperate, and Atem felt the grip on his shoulder tighten.

"I understand what you're saying, Seto, but being brought into the heart of this darkness that has taken over Egypt willingly is too risky. And don't think I haven't forgotten what you said to me in our last encounter. So, I'll be brought back to Egypt only to be shipped off somewhere else as a peace offering. Yugi and I have a plan in the works. I'm staying with him. I won't leave his side. I have my puzzle, and we'll see if the gods are still with me. If they are, this interloper will feel their wrath along with mine." Atem held Yugi closer to him protectively, his eyes sharp and focused.

"You have a plan? He has practically all of Egypt on his side through pure manipulation."

"My will is strong, and I won't give up. If you still have even an ounce of loyalty towards me, Seto, then you'll join us. Help us achieve this plan. I know Yugi and I could use all the help we can get." After a few seconds, Atem felt the grip on his shoulder lessen until Seto let go of him. He moved so he was sitting on the opposite side of the fire, facing him.

"I should've expected you wouldn't give up so easily even with the odds stacked against you like this. You have no idea how much has changed in Egypt after such a short amount of time. He's a tyrant, a brute, and incredibly manipulative. He's using the people I care about against me to get me to do what he wants, and that's dragging you back over there. He wants to show you broken and defeated to the people in order to break the lingering rebellions. As long as you wander free, there's still hope. Even with all the threats, I know I can't simply convince you to come back with me, so we'll do it your way."

"I knew your loyalty was still there," Atem chuckled and breathed a sigh of relief. "As of now, Yugi and I are making our way to Gaza. From there, we'll catch a ride on a merchant ship headed for an Egyptian port. We'll sneak into Egypt that way. We haven't come up with much more after that, but it's a start at least."

"Seems like you could really use my help, then. You're good at starting plans but not finishing them," Seto sighed, smiling as he shook his head. A light evening wind ruffled his dark brown hair which made him comb his bangs away from his face. "Sorry..for our last encounter. I was desperate with all that was happening. How is the wound on your leg doing by the way?"

"Much better. It's treated with a salve everyday and gradually healing up day by day."

Seto then glanced at Yugi who was still sleeping soundly, head resting on Atem's lap. "Look, I know how you are with..'who you like.'"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure most everyone knows. I make no attempt to hide my preferences," Atem chuckled, a smirk growing on his face.

"Because of that, please tell me you're not getting too attached to this one," he said, gesturing to Yugi.

"Perhaps I am. I have grown rather fond of him. What's the problem?"

"Nothing..just looking out for you I suppose," Seto sighed, deciding to drop the subject.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to discuss, I'm going to try to get as much sleep as I can." He gave a little wave before closing his eyes. It wasn't long until he drifted into a light sleep.

Atem woke up in the morning once the sun had made its way over the mountains and shone down on them. The bright morning light made him furrow his brow and wake up with a yawn. The cooler air of the night was soon replaced with the growing heat of day. Atem's attention was soon drawn to the two voices he heard, and the lack of Yugi's head on his lap. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, he saw Yugi and Seto playing a game with the ankle bone Atem usually carried around. The two of them seemed to be quite excited over a move one of them made. He smiled fondly at seeing the two of them interact. From how things went last night, he had expected Seto to be colder towards Yugi, but from the looks of it, Yugi had warmed his heart somewhat.

"A bit early for games, isn't it?" Atem teased as he slowly got onto his feet before stretching much like a cat after a long nap. It was something he noticed his cat back in Egypt doing, and he would copy her all the time.

"Still moving like a feline. That's something you haven't outgrown," Seto said, still involved in the game he was playing with Yugi.

"Well, cats do know the best ways to stretch." Atem playfully wagged a finger at him and stood next to Yugi.

"Yes! I win!" Yugi chuckled after a final roll with the bone.

"Impossible! How do you win every single time?" Seto stared Yugi down like he could unlock all his secrets just by staring at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure. Luck, I guess? I can never seem to win against Atem."

"King Atem has his..unique style. I can never figure him out either."

"Trash talking me while I'm right here? That's rather brave," Atem said with a smirk.

"I did not mean it in a disrespectful way. It's just the truth."

Atem couldn't help but start laughing as soon as Yugi did. Seto remained unamused, but he could see the start of a smile forming on his lips. The three of them packed up everything onto their horses. Seto had come on his own, though his was a camel. They all agreed to trade in the horse for one once they reached Gaza. Camels were heartier and more reliable in the drier environment. Soon, they were on their way towards the sea. Atem couldn't wait to taste the salt from the sea in the air once again.


	13. Chapter 13

The three of them arrived in Gaza after making a switch with the horse for a camel in a village along the way. Yugi and Atem rode on one camel together while Seto had the other one. It was past dawn, and the sky was an explosion of color as the sun rose past the distant mountains. The sea began to come to life and sparkle as the sun hit it. Already, boats dotted the ports and many were heading out to begin fishing or merchant work. Atem remained hopeful, yet he was still wary, not knowing where enemies could lie. Many different kinds of people crossed paths in this city. Even though he always tried to be low key, he couldn't help but stand out. He was once a king after all.

"Shall I help you down, my king?" Seto asked, offering him a hand once the camels were resting.

"I'm fine doing it myself, and you should refrain from calling me that especially out here. That could get us unwanted attention. I know you were being manipulated, but don't think I've just forgotten about what you've done so far." Atem carefully got off of the camel himself and turned to help Yugi off of it. "Right now, I'm not the king of Egypt. Right now, I'm a simple, very handsome traveler."

"Fine, as you wish. I'll take care of our lodgings while we're here." Seto headed over to the adjoining building that acted as an inn along with the stable.

"Come on, Yugi. We can do a bit of shopping since I still have some money left over." Atem took Yugi's hand without a second thought and happily made his way over to the market. This one was just about as big as the one in Beer Sheba. People from all walks of life roamed the dirt roads while the sounds of bartering filled the air. When he was younger, Atem had used every opportunity when the guards weren't looking after him to sneak to the market place in his home city. He loved the challenge of bartering and was one of the best at it, always getting the price he wanted. When his father and the court found out about his sneaking out, they had assigned Mahad to watch over him permanently. Even with Mahad's strong will, he had convinced him a few times to take him to the market. He believed every future king needed to have a friendly relationship with the citizens, and his public appearances were for him to do just that. He had hated being cooped up in the palace behind walls where he couldn't take in the beauty of the city and its citizens. That was why the market was one of the best places to go.

Whenever they passed a stand of beautiful jewelry, Atem was instantly drawn to it. In the attack at sea, most of the jewelry and adornments he had been wearing had been washed away into the sea, probably picked up by someone else on the beach. He shouldn't go overboard as to bring attention to himself, but it wouldn't hurt to buy one or two. His eyes caught a gorgeous septum ring plated with gold with tiny lapis gems on it. He spent a good ten minutes bartering with the woman until he had it at the price he deemed fair for the gorgeous ring. A triumphant smile crossed his face as the septum ring was placed in his hand.

"Ah, perfect! I deserve to at least wear one piece of jewelry, don't you think, Yugi?" He unclasped it and felt for the small hole right in the septum of his nose. Soon, he was wearing it proudly. He smirked at Yugi's wide eyed stare.

"Didn't know I had a nose piercing, hm? You know, I think you would look good with one as well. Maybe we should look around for a place." Atem helplessly giggled at the way Yugi's face instantly turned beet red, his cheeks puffing up in a pout.

"We'll have to see about that. Well..it definitely suits you," he said, cheeks still very much red as he averted his gaze somewhere else.

"Why, thank you. You're very cute when your cheeks flush red like that," Atem teased as they started to walk down the street again.

"Ugh, quit being so embarrassing," Yugi gave him a little shove, but Atem could hear the chuckle that accompanied his words.

"Say, how about we stop by the beach? Somewhere peaceful and away from the noisy ports. It'll be nice to be by the sea again for both of us."

Once Yugi gave a nod, Atem took his hand again without thinking much about it. With some directions from a local, they found their way to a quiet beach with the main ports way off to the right. Atem picked out a shady spot where they could get out of the sun, but still enjoy the breeze and the calming sound of the waves. The sand was soft beneath his hands. The fresh air carried a bit of the salt from the sea and was invigorating to breathe in. There was a peaceful silence between them as they both enjoyed the quiet atmosphere away from the market and bustling crowds of the city.

"I'm sorry you were dragged along on this, Yugi. I know you must miss home and your grandpa. It is a comfort having you here, but I know that ultimately, I'm going to have to face this threat in Egypt mostly by myself," Atem sighed, methodically sifting the sand between his fingers.

"It's true. I really do miss home. I know that my grandpa is alright. There are a ton of young boys in the neighborhood that can help him out with fishing, but you don't need to apologize. I chose to join you, and we've gotten each other out of a few difficult situations so far. I'm sure there'll be many more to come." Yugi turned to glance at Atem who looked like he was getting lost in thought. "Out of curiosity, do you have any ideas on who could be behind all of this? It must've been someone close to you or your court since they manipulated Seto."

"Well, I do have some ideas, though they are merely speculations. Recently, we had been receiving threats from some unknown thief. They raid nearby villages and outskirts of the city to send their message. They may be a part of it, but I know they alone wouldn't be able to do all of this. I hate to say this, but my uncle, Aknadin, might be one of the suspects. I don't really have any concrete evidence, just feelings and suspicions mostly. I don't know much about it since my father didn't tell me about this, but he had an important role with making the millennium items, like the millennium puzzle," he said, patting the pouch attached to his belt where he kept it hidden. "He keeps secrets. I don't know if they're of good intentions or bad ones, but I think he might be a suspect. Seto still seems to be unwilling to talk about details, only saying he had been manipulated, so I still have many questions for him as well." Atem sighed and leaned back to lie on his back, staring up at the sky. "I wish this wasn't all so complicated. My main question, if it is someone of my court who is partially responsible is why? I thought I was ruling as a just and fair king, but was I really hated so? Was I really not making Egypt strong?" Atem clenched his fists, feeling the anger starting to bubble up inside of him. He didn't understand any of this.

"Well, I don't know what kind of king you were like, but from getting to know you, I don't think it was your fault. You're a good and true person. You can be a little arrogant and prideful at times, but you're not a bad person. It was probably someone else who wanted to take control, and now you need to take it back," Yugi said, placing a hand on his arm.

Atem felt the warm touch on his arm and turned his head to find Yugi lying beside him. He smiled back at him, daring to scoot a bit closer.

"Thank you. Even the simplest things you say bring me comfort, and I'm glad you're here with me." Atem rested his forehead against Yugi's, enjoying the closeness, though he hoped Yugi didn't mind.

"Hope you don't mind this. It's a comfort thing," he chuckled.

"Uh, n-not at all," Yugi replied, trying his best to stay composed.

As the two of them shared the quiet moment, a pair of eyes watched them from a nearby tree, listening to every word that they had said. A new danger was lurking, and they were blissfully unaware as the sun climbed higher into the sky.


End file.
